


Telling Molly

by Bellmel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellmel/pseuds/Bellmel
Summary: Almost two weeks after the battle, Ginny is trying to reassure Molly that she doesn’t need to worry about Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Telling Molly

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows on from Guessing Games.

In the mornings, the inhabitants of the Burrow could be separated into two groups: those who had given up on sleep, and those who were catching up on the sleep that was snatched from them by nightmares during the night. On this morning, there were just two people who found themselves in that first group.

“I was planning on going into the village today, stock up on a few supplies. Did you want to come along?” asked Molly, unable to hide the tremor in her hand as she poured herself a large mug of tea.

“Hmm,” was all Ginny replied, too drowsy to commit herself to a decision. 

“Come on sweetheart, it will do you good to get out of the house. Do us both good.”

“I guess,” she mumbled.

They sat together in quiet contemplation, with nothing but the gentle early clucking of the chickens to punctuate the silence. 

“I worry about you, Ginny.” She raised her head to look at her mother. “Ron has Hermione to support him, Bill has Fleur of course, Charlie has… well, he’s always done a good job of keeping his mind otherwise occupied. And we have all been so focused on George…” Molly trailed off for a moment, unable to hide a pained frown. “I just worry that you feel forgotten, that you feel you need to support us all without leaning on anyone else for support yourself.”

Ginny thought this ironic coming from Molly Weasley, the woman who had desperately clung to her facade of matriarchal strength these past couple of weeks. Until she was alone in her room, where she thought no one could hear her. They could. For a brief moment, Ginny considered pointing this irony out to her mother, but thought better of it. 

“I’m fine mum, honestly, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’m a mother, I’ll always worry about you all,” admitted Molly. “I worry about Harry too, and Hermione of course. But everything that poor boy has had to go through… He’s always so guarded, I find it hard to tell how he’s really doing, if he’s coping.” 

“He’ll be ok, he just needs time,” said Ginny. 

Molly ignored her. “I mean he must feel so isolated at times, with Ron and Hermione together now. I do worry about him being alone, if he has anyone else he feels comfortable turning to.”

Ginny’s cheeks showed the hint of a blush. “Harry will be alright. He has support, he’s not lonely.”

“Oh, I do hope you’re right. Sometimes I just don’t know though.” Molly stared off towards the window, lost in contemplation once again. 

Ginny sighed, readying herself for the conversation she had done a good job of dodging until now. “Mum, Harry isn’t lonely. He has me.”

“Yes sweetheart, you’ve always been a good friend like that, considerate.”

Ginny shook her head and sighed again. “No mum, I mean… Harry and I… Harry and I are together,” she blurted out.

Molly’s eyes darted back to Ginny, her daughter’s admission snatching her attention from her melancholy thoughts. “What are you saying? You and Harry…?

Ginny nodded, avoiding her mother’s gaze.

“Oh! Ginny!” she squealed. Ginny cringed. “It’s so… Oh, I’m just so delighted for you both!” She sprang from her chair, swiftly making her way over to her daughter and hugging her.

“Please don’t, mum. Just don’t,” she mumbled from underneath her mother’s hearty embrace. Molly pulled back to kiss her forehead before returning to her seat. She looked across to Ginny with a satisfied grin that showed no signs of easing.

“This is such wonderful news, Ginny. I do love you both and I’m so pleased you have each other,” she said affectionately. “But why didn’t you tell me earlier? I thought you knew you could talk to me about these things.”

Ginny had always had a comfortable relationship with her mother, and they had spoken in the past about her boyfriends (although she carefully omitted the more delicate details). But talking with her about Harry felt disloyal to him, almost a betrayal of trust. Her mother knew Harry well, cared for him deeply, and news of a relationship between him and her daughter wouldn’t be received with casual interest.

“This is why. I knew you would make a big deal of it.” She paused before adding, “It’s not just that though. It’s not that we particularly wanted to keep it a secret, but with George…”

“You thought George might think you were moving on with things as if nothing had happened?”

“Something like that…” she shrugged.

“He’s not likely to notice anything anyway, he’s too busy hiding up in that room of his. And besides, you and Harry deserve to be happy. Oh, just wait until I tell your father!”

Ginny threw her head back and groaned. “Can you at least wait until I’m not around before you tell him? Oh Merlin, you’re not going to make a scene with Harry as well are you?”

“Of course not,” said Molly unconvincingly, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Who’s making a scene?” yawned Charlie, who stumbled into the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of pumpkin juice.

“No one’s making a scene,” said Molly.

Ginny looked up at Charlie with a pained expression. “She knows.”

“Ahhh.” A smirk spread across his face. “Did she…?”

“Yep, just as predicted,” she interrupted.

“Aww, you must be so thrilled mum. Our little Ginny, all loved up with the Chosen One. Just imagine - things go well and he could finally be an official member of the family!” His eyes shone with unrestrained glee as he winked at his sister. 

“Jerk. Why are you here? Isn’t there a dragon that needs a belly scratch back home or something?” growled Ginny, ignoring her mother’s scolding reprimand. 

“Calm down, you’ll be rid of me soon. I had to make sure everything’s in order here before I go though, didn’t I? Make sure there’s no funny business going on behind closed doors at night.”

“Eew! We share bedrooms with Ron and Hermione, what do you think we’re getting up to?!”

“I try not to. It’s not really something I want to think about, to be honest.” 

“Charlie does have a point, dear,” said Molly with a nod to her daughter. “We will need to set a few ground rules while the two of you are living here.” Ginny rolled her eyes. She could think of no other conversation she would least like to be having with her mother right now. “For a start, no closed bedroom doors.”

“Hang on, what about Ron? Did he get interrogated like this too? He’s living in the same house as his girlfriend as well!”

“Well, Hermione’s 18, isn’t she? And she’s the responsible type,” said Charlie. “You’re only 16. You’re still a child.” Ginny wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face. Her wrath-filled glare was normally enough to stop her brothers in their tracks, but it seemed the opportunity to rile his usually unabashed sister was too appealing for Charlie to abandon.

“I am responsible!” He raised an eyebrow at this. “Well, I can be,” grumbled Ginny. “And besides, being 16 didn’t stop you and Annabelle Roberts sneaking into the green…”

“This isn’t about me,” Charlie was quick to interrupt. 

“I can make it about you. Mum seems to take great interest in her kids’ romantic lives, I’m sure she would like to know that your interests go beyond dragons.”

Seemingly eager to direct the conversation away from his own teenage indiscretions, Charlie turned back to his mother. “I’d be keeping tabs on that cloak of Harry’s, mum. Who knows what they could get up to when hidden from sight. You know what these two are like, a total disregard for rules…”

Molly looked at her daughter with a serious and stern expression. 

Ginny groaned before rising from her chair. “That’s it, I’m leaving.”

“Aww, come on sis’. We still haven’t discussed the sleeping arrangements for when Ron and Hermione leave this week. You and Harry won’t have your nighttime chaperones while they’re gone.”

Charlie flinched as a tea cosy hit him in the face.

“Ah, speak of the devils,” he said, ignoring his sister as he looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Morning,” grumbled Ron sleepily, Harry a step behind him. 

Molly didn’t miss a beat.

“Oh, Harry!” she exclaimed, clasping her hands in delight and grinning with affection.

Harry and Ron paused, looking in confusion from Molly to Ginny and Charlie. 

“Careful, Harry,” warned Ginny. “It’s a trap.” This, combined with Charlie’s laughter, did nothing to ease the boys’ seemingly growing concern.

“Come on Harry, sit down so we can have a chat with you,” smirked Charlie. 

Realisation began to dawn on Harry’s face, and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else. 

Ginny darted to his side before turning to face her mother. “Mum, did you know Ron and Hermione booked a double room to stay in when they arrive in Australia?” Ginny knew it was a cruel blow. She didn’t care. “Come on Harry, let’s leave them to it,” she said, grabbing Harry’s hand and quickly dragging him away towards the backdoor.

Ron didn’t move, a stunned and horrified expression on his face. He finally turned towards Harry, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Sorry mate, you’re on your own,” called Harry, as he hastily followed Ginny out the door without looking back, ignoring the muffled sounds of Molly’s voice admonishing her youngest son.


End file.
